Disney Princesses
|headquarters = The Princess Room (in Ralph Breaks the Internet) The Ever Realm (in Sofia the First) The House of Mouse (in House of Mouse) The Enchanted Forest (in Once Upon a Time)|commanders = Cinderella (possibly) Belle (possibly)|agents = Belle Aurora Jasmine Ariel Snow White Cinderella Mulan Pocahontas Rapunzel Tiana Merida Moana|special abilities/weapons = Various|type of heroes = Princesses}} The Disney Princesses are characters from the Disney Animated Canon (with the exception of Merida, who is from Pixar). Some of them have been born into royalty, others have married a prince, while others have the title of "princess" as an honoriffic. This team usually shows up in Disney crossovers. They are kind, beautiful, wise, gentle, caring and compassionate, but they have unique skills and abilities that let them defend themselves from the forces of evil. They usually coexist in alternate realms (the House of Mouse, the Enchanted Forest, Andalasia, the Ever Realm seen in Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor, and the digital realm of the internet seen in Ralph Breaks the Internet). Most of them are based on fairy tales (with the exception of Merida and Moana, who are original characters, and Pocahontas, who is based on a real life historical figure). Their most trusted allies include Sora, Sofia the First, and Vanellope von Schweetz . Members *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *Ariel *Belle *Jasmine *Pocahontas *Fa Mulan *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida *Moana Waialiki Timeline *1000 BC (Moana) *Middle Ages (Snow White, Jasmine, Mulan, Merida) *14th Century (Aurora) *17th Century (Pocahontas) *18th Century (Belle) *19th Century (Cinderella, Ariel) *1812 (Rapunzel) *1920s (Tiana) Ages * Cinderella and Tiana: 19 years old. * Pocahontas and Rapunzel: 18 years old. * Belle: 17 years old. * Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Mulan, Merida and Moana: 16 years old. * Snow White: 14 years old. Countries *Germany (Snow White) *France (Cinderella) *France (Aurora) *China (Mulan) *United States of America (Pocahontas) *United States of America (Tiana) *Scotland (Merida) *Polynesia (Moana) *Germany aka "Corona" (Rapunzel) *Middle East aka "Agrabah" (Jasmine) *France (Belle) Trivia * The Disney Princesses appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet, the sequel of Wreck-it-Ralph. * Aurora, Cinderella, Belle and Jasmine are currently the only Disney Princesses to have live-action remake counterparts . * Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess to be based on a real person. This is because in Mulan's case, it is unknown if the original Mulan from the legend existed or not. * Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora are the three original Disney Princesses, and their respective films were released in 1937, 1950 and 1959, respectively. Their respective films were also made in Walt Disney's lifetime. * Cinderella and Tiana are the oldest Disney Princesses, as both are 19 years-old. Snow White, on the other hand, is the youngest Disney Princess, as she is 14 years-old. * Ariel is the only Disney Princess who is a mythical creature, as she was born as a mermaid. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:The Little Mermaid Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Tangled Heroes Category:Outright Category:Magic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Optimists Category:Mascots Category:Monarchs Category:Loyal Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Teams Category:Honest Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Aristocrats Category:Extravagant Category:Organizations Category:Rescuers Category:Status Dependent on Version